Reencuentro
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Saltaron a un abismo de gritos y angustia, mientras caían se prometieron que se volverían a encontrar y cuando sucediera no tendrían que separarse de nuevo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se reencuentren por fin? En otro tiempo, en otra vida. Twoshot. Rivaille x Eren. Yaoi.
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Rivaille y Eren.

**Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico. Yaoi.

* * *

**Reencuentro.**

**.**

**.**

**~...~**

_El soldado Rivaille se encontraba al lado de Eren, con sus costados casi tocándose, se hallaban frente a una tarea que les robaría la vida._

_—Lo siento sargento._

_—Con esto ganaremos._

_—Aunque no veremos la victoria._

_—Somos soldados basta con saber que seremos útiles._

_El chico asintió. —Sargento no necesita quedarse._

_—No discutas._

_Eren le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. —Como diga Corporal._

_Saltaron a un abismo de gritos y angustia, mientras caían se prometieron que se volverían a encontrar y cuando sucediera no tendrían que separarse de nuevo._

**~…~**

.

Rivaille había logrado ingresar como asistente del doctor del instituto de la localidad el año anterior. Para un recién graduado obtener ese puesto no era muy ventajoso, pero el doctor a cargo se retiró ese año, por tanto él obtuvo el puesto de manera automática.

Su predecesor lo instruyó y aconsejó durante todo el año pasado. Le advirtió de los estudiantes que fingían dolores para faltar a clases o a pruebas, también le habló de las jovencitas que se le acercarían con dobles intenciones y la manera en que debía despacharlas sin herir sus sentimientos, pero sin dar pie a nada más.

Sin embargo él no tuvo ese problema, pues con su actitud fría las mantenía a raya, aún así hubo algo que no le advirtió y a lo que se enfrentaba seguido desde hace cuatro meses.

—Fuera de aquí Jaeger— dijo al joven en cuanto ingresó a la enfermería.

No lo miró pues de antemano sabía que ya estaba ahí, era común cuando el mocoso tenía libre alguna clase que terminará ahí.

—Pero estoy mareado.

—No voy a recetarte nada, fuera.

— ¿Puedo por lo menos descansar aquí?

Por fin lo miró irritado, el chico alto sentado en la camilla era la razón de sus preocupaciones cotidianas, contaba los días para su graduación. Sólo podía agradecer que se trasladara cuatro meses atrás y que quedaran únicamente tres meses para su graduación y librarse de él.

Sabía también que echarlo lograría tenerlo el resto del día rondando la enfermería o ingresando en cada oportunidad mirándolo con esos grandes ojos de cachorro.

—Última camilla, usa las cortinas y quédate en silencio.

El chico hizo un gesto pero obedeció. Rivaille se quedo en su escritorio ojeando una revista, demasiado pendiente de la hora y de la presencia del muchacho al final del cuarto.

—Levántate ya— ordenó con el cambio de clases.

El chico adormilado salió frotándose un ojo, Rivaille desvió la mirada odiándose por sus estúpidos pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era lindo?

—Gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

No le contesto, quería que se fuera, que se alejara, que saliera de una vez por todas de su vida.

—Tuve de nuevo ese sueño raro.

—No me interesa.

El chico lo ignoró y continuó hablando —Creo que es un sueño recurrente, paredes tan altas que es difícil ver su final, y me siento volando entre tejados y estructuras antiguas...

Rivaille lo observó entonces ocultando su sorpresa. El chico tenía la mirada perdida y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había confesado se sonrojó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, divagué— Le sonrió y antes de irse le lanzó una mirada anhelante. —Sensei...

—Vete Jaeger— cortó irritado el médico.

El chico cerró la puerta en silencio y Rivaille soltó un resoplido.

Eso había sido difícil. Verlo sonrojado con la mirada perdida fue un reto a su fuerza de voluntad. Subió una mano a su rostro cubriéndolo irritado, cada vez era más complicado y el mocoso no ayudaba.

Pensó en el sueño que le contó, y recordó sus propios sueños recurrentes, paredes altas, él mismo moviéndose entre techos, gigantes criaturas...

Sacudió la cabeza, los sueños que antes tenía en raras ocasiones se habían vuelto casi cotidianos desde que ese impertinente muchacho apareció.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Tuvo incluso un par de novias antes, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan atraído por ese chico?

Su tortura aumentó cuando el mocoso apareció una tarde totalmente sonrojado confesando que lo amaba. Su propio horror al descubrir lo feliz que esa confesión lo hizo, le dio la fuerza para decirle que no dijera estupideces y se marchara.

Agitó la cabeza y trató de volver a sus asuntos, debía evitar acabar pensando siempre en ese mocoso.

Pasó el resto del día con tranquilidad olvidando el incidente de la mañana, atendió un par de dolores de cabeza y por fin llegó la hora.

Desde su ventana veía el equipo de atletismo entrenar. Jaeger estaba entre ellos, al principio luego de admitir su clara obsesión con el joven, pensó en cambiar las cortinas a unas más oscuras que le impidieran ver afuera, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ese chico era una maldición.

Estaba por marcharse acabado el día de trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió. Levantó la vista y de inmediato la molestia pintó su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

El joven sonrió —En realidad, esta vez es en serio.

Frunció el ceño, así que confesaba que mentía constantemente para estar ahí. Eren entró cerrando la puerta y Rivaille notó la herida en su espalda. Su cuerpo se movió solo.

— ¿Qué te paso?

Llegó a su lado examinando el corte que parecía algo profundo a través de la camisa rasgada.

—Fue un accidente.

—Siéntate— olvidando sus reparos lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta la camilla. —Quítate la camisa.

Eren sonrió siguiendo su instrucción. Amaba verlo serio y metido en su tarea, desde hace mucho sólo le gruñía cuando llegaba y luego de saber sus sentimientos no charló mas con él. Además no creyó posible que alguna vez le ordenara que se desvistiera.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — preguntó el hombre mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida, y se maldecía por examinar a consciencia el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Entrenábamos, Mikasa me sobrepaso y al tratar de empujarla para pasar... — Era vergonzoso para él confesar.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno ella es monstruosamente fuerte, no pude moverla, me caí yo y rodé sobre una lata. — su mala acción le salió al revés y Mikasa no paraba de disculparse aun cuando no fue su culpa.

—Necesitara puntadas.

—Eso pensé.

Para Eren era complicado, su espalda dolía, y la herida le escocía mientras Rivaille la limpiaba, pero sentir sus manos aun con guantes sobre su piel... Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Dolerá un poco.

La voz del médico sonó inesperadamente amable, no irritada como de costumbre. Sólo pudo asentir antes de que el líquido desinfectante cayera en su herida.

— ¿Recuerda... — dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa —...la primera vez que nos vimos?

Rivaille empezó la limpieza minuciosa de la herida sin responder. Lo recordaba, el muchacho acababa de trasladarse para concluir la secundaria en su instituto.

Él salía de la enfermería cuando oyó su voz.

—Disculpe ¿puede decirme cómo llegar al salón 3 C?

Recordaba cómo se giró impasible dispuesto a dar la dirección cuando vio su rostro.

Los ojos verdes que lo miraban se abrieron de par en par, la expresión del chico era de sorpresa y se encontró incapaz de pensar en nada, ni con fuerza suficiente para apartar la mirada. Se quedaron ahí, frente a la enfermería mirándose intensamente como si de repente fueran a entender que sucedía.

Rivaille siempre que pensaba en ello, se explicaba a si mismo lo que sintió en aquel momento como la sensación de encontrar a alguien que recuerdas, pero sabes que nunca has conocido. Era como eso pero cien veces peor.

El chico era más alto que él, pero pareció encogerse ante su presencia. Y cuando el muchacho comenzó a ruborizarse, Rivaille se asustó lo suficiente para reaccionar al comprender que pensaba en lo lindo que era, y lo fácil que sería acercarse y besarlo.

— ¿Qué necesitabas? — y su voz salió más segura de lo que espero.

—Yo... yo— el chico miró desesperadamente al suelo tratando de encontrar una respuesta, y la encontró en los documentos que cargaba.

—Salón— dijo aturdido tratando de dar una respuesta —Salón 3 C.

—Es el piso inferior, aquí está la enfermería y audiovisuales.

—Ah— dijo aun sonrojado. —Mu... muchas gracias.

El joven se dio la vuelta y casi corrió escaleras abajo, él se quedo ahí confundido sin entender porque su corazón latía tan deprisa.

Eren Jaeger, supo su nombre al día siguiente, cuando le informaron que cursaría lo que restaba del año ahí, agradeció silenciosamente saber que estaría por menos de un año. No pudo sacarse su mirada de la cabeza desde el día anterior.

El muchacho comenzó a asistir con regularidad a la enfermería y él sospechó de sus intenciones. Aún así se riñó a sí mismo por pensar mal y luchaba por tratarlo con normalidad.

Sin pensar y de forma ajena a su personalidad, incluso charlaba con el mocoso de trivialidades, en más de una ocasión reprimía sonrisas ante comentarios ingenuos del muchacho. Conversaban de deporte y la pasión del joven por el atletismo, le contó de su tiempo como estudiante y de su carrera de medicina.

Sin embargo pronto fue consciente de lo mucho que se habían acercado y se encontró horrorizado, trató de alejarse y mantenerse distante. Entonces Eren siempre encontraba la manera de enfermarse y cuando las visitas se tornaron diarias, las sospechas de Rivaille de que fingía sus malestares aumentaron.

Por fin amenazó con remitirlo al hospital, con eso logró mantenerlo alejado dos semanas enteras, pero se encontró ansioso y comenzó a ver los entrenamientos de los atletas a diario.

Estaba mal, de muchas maneras, pero no podía controlarlo, inconscientemente su mente regresaba a él una y otra vez. Creyó sinceramente que era una obsesión y se despreció a sí mismo por su débil voluntad.

Eren apareció casi tres semanas después de su amenaza, una tarde cálida, poco después de terminadas las clases.

—Yo sé que no debo— inició mirándolo ruborizado y temblando un poco —Pero no lo puedo evitar... sensei... Lo amo.

Fue un balde de agua fría, su pulso se aceleró y se sintió dichoso tras esas palabras. Luego vino la furia y la confusión, necesitaba alejarlo, no que se le confesara.

—Fuera de aquí Jaeger.

—Pero...

Los ojos de Eren lucieron cristalinos y sintió una alarma interna encenderse al pensar que lloraría.

—Comprende, somos dos hombres, tu eres un estudiante, no tiene sentido.

Pensó en lo que debió constarle al muchacho entrar ahí, reunir el valor y confesársele.

—Estás confundido. — le dijo tratando de ser razonable.

El mocoso hizo un mohín —No estoy confundido.

—Vete.

Cuando el chico se fue, se derrumbó en su silla y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos de pura frustración.

Desde entonces Eren había estado rondando la enfermería, visitándolo ya de forma descarada sin fingir enfermedades. Pensó en llamar a sus padres, pedirles que se lo llevaran pero no pudo, marcó tantas veces y nunca pudo hacer la llamada.

— ¿Sabe?

La voz del chico lo trajo de vuelta mientras empezaba las puntadas.

—Estaba asustado al inicio, y confundido. No podía dejar de pensar en usted— Eren se encogió de hombros cuando la aguja pinchó con fuerza. —Sé que es una situación difícil, pero no puedo explicarlo, es algo que me supera.

Rivaille trabajaba mecánicamente escuchando como el muchacho ponía en palabras lo mismo que él sentía.

—Me quedan tres meses aquí— dijo triste —Yo... me duele pensar que no lo veré mas.

Rivaille terminó su labor y colocó una pequeña venda.

—Quita la venda mañana y lava la herida con el medicamento que te daré. En seis días quitare los puntos, no fue tan profundo como parecía.

Se volteó sin mirarlo, no podía continuar contemplando su espalda desnuda y su cabeza baja sonrojada. Se quitó los guantes y tomó el medicamento para entregárselo.

Se puso frente a él —Las píldoras aliviaran el dolor, tómalas cada seis horas.

No recibió respuesta y Eren no levantaba el rostro.

— ¿Jaeger me escuchaste?

Eren asintió sin mirarlo.

—Ponte la camisa— ordenó con voz ronca.

Eso hizo al muchacho mirarlo y Rivaille se congeló al ver sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento yo...

Eren levantó la mano para secarse el llanto, pero un par de manos se acercaron a su rostro. Rivaille limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, y sostuvo el rostro del muchacho mirándolo detenidamente.

—Sen...sei.

El hombre estaba arto, era insoportable y doloroso reprimirse. Lentamente se inclinó y unió sus labios a los del muchacho.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par incapaz de creer lo que sucedía. Rivaille se apartó un poco mirándolo y fue hasta ese momento que Eren notó un velo distinto en los ojos del doctor, como si un peso se fuera, como si algo se liberara.

—Abre los labios Eren.

El rubor cubrió todo su rostro al escuchar la orden y su nombre de los labios del hombre al que amaba.

—Sen...

Rivaille lo tomó de la nuca en esta ocasión y lo besó con un ímpetu que el chico no pudo seguir, aún así obedeció y abrió los labios. Se sorprendió cuando la húmeda lengua invadió su interior, la respiración le faltó, pero cuando lo liberaron para que tomara aire, sintió la falta de contacto como una herida física. Se inclinó hacía el hombre que se alejó.

— ¿Sensei?

—Vístete— ordenó Rivaille.

—Pero...

—Eren vístete— vístete antes de que cometa una imprudencia quería decirle. Todo su cuerpo ardía y pedía a gritos poseer al muchacho.

Eren obedeció torpemente y sintió como el fuego aun invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. Se vistió y espero, mirando al hombre de espalda apretar los puños, entendía la situación, él también se estaba controlando. Sentía que iba a llorar de felicidad, comprendía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—Sensei.

—Esto... — comenzó Rivaille, pero el chico se adelantó y lo encaró enojado imaginando lo que diría.

—No diga que es un error, no lo es, lo sabe tan bien como yo. Esto es lo correcto.

Eren estaba decido, serio, confiado, podía enfrentar a quien fuera para demostrar que su amor era sincero. Sabía que el hombre tenía que haber sentido como él que en ese beso había algo poderoso, más grande que ellos mismos. En el rostro de Rivaille se formó el amago de una sonrisa, para total sorpresa de Eren.

Rivaille reprimía una sonrisa porque entendía que no podía, ni quería luchar contra lo que sentían. Porque por más imposible que le pareciera estaba enamorado de ese mocoso insistente. Para bien o para mal era algo que no podía negarse, lo sentía en su pecho, la certeza de que para ellos eso era lo correcto.

—Esto no volverá a suceder Eren.

Al chico se le cayó la fuerza de la mirada y sus hombros se encogieron.

Rivaille se acercó y colocó las medicinas en sus manos —No volverá a suceder hasta que te gradúes en tres meses.

El rostro del chico era ahora una sincera expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

—No voy a perder mi empleo por seducir a un alumno, además dentro de tres meses podrías cambiar de opinión.

—No lo hare— el chico estaba extasiado.

El médico contemplando la expresión de alegría en el rostro del muchacho casi sonríe de verdad.

—Ya lo veremos. — Dijo serio — Ahora vete, no quiero verte rondando por aquí, tienes exámenes finales y uno de admisión pronto. Esta de más decir que no querré saber nada de ti si no obtienes buenos resultados.

—Saldré bien, he estudiado. — Tenía ahora mil razones más para estar entre los mejores.

Eren estaba por irse cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

—Sensei— llamó despacio. —Lo amo.

Rivaille resopló viendo la puerta cerrarse, era curioso como los últimos meses se habían vuelto una tortura y con una decisión tan repentina ahora sentía que todo estaría bien.

Lo vio a lo lejos desde la ventana, corría por el patio ignorando por completo la herida en su espalda, como si no pudiera contener su alegría.

Ya estando solo Rivaille dejo libre su expresión y sonrió.

—Tres meses pasan rápido después de todo.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, por aqui de nuevo con algo mas largo de estos dos.

Dos imágenes inspiraron este twoshot, generalmente no me gustan los AU pero hace días escribí gran parte y ya después me emocioné. Tendrá sólo dos capítulos como imaginaran, el segundo probablemente tenga lemmon así que no sé si será del gusto de muchos.

Gracias a todos lo que se toman su tiempo para leer o dejar comentarios.


	2. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes:** Rivaille y Eren.

**Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico. Yaoi. **Lemmon**.

* * *

**Juntos.**

.

.

Se había graduado con honores, y pudo ingresar a la universidad sin problemas. Había decidido estudiar educación física, le gustaban los deportes y enseñar a los demás. Amaba viajar y explorar también, pero toda su vida lo había hecho por el trabajo de su padre, y hasta hace unos meses lograron establecerse. Ahora quería quedarse en un solo lugar y tenía razones de peso para hacerlo.

Había optado por un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad, para ir al instituto debía tomar dos autobuses y no quería pasar por lo mismo en su nueva etapa de vida.

Además, y confesaba era la principal razón, quería su independencia porque cada día desde los últimos cuatro meses había estado esperando reunirse con Rivaille.

Se habían visto en pocas ocasiones, primero cuando fue a que le quitara los puntos. El hombre actuó con normalidad y por un momento pensó que todo lo ocurrido antes fue una cruel alucinación de su parte, eso hasta que con un suave movimiento él recorrió la marca de la herida.

—Quedara una cicatriz Eren— le dijo suavemente.

—N... no importa— la voz le flaqueó y su pulso se disparó.

—Supongo.

Se vistió de prisa y se acercó para despedirse, se tropezó con el borde de la camilla y el doctor lo sostuvo evitando que cayera al suelo.

—Tienes que ser más cuidadoso.

Eren se sintió mareado por la cercanía, trató de sostenerse en pie solo. Todo su intento se detuvo cuando Rivaille acercó su rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No quiero atender más heridas en ti.

Cerró los ojos acercándose, deseaba besarlo, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Vete Eren.

—Por favor— quiso taparse la boca después de pedírselo, pero ya estaba hecho.

No quería arruinarlo, quería esperar como él le dijo, aún así era tan difícil estar cerca y limitarse.

El beso fue sorpresivo, pues no espero cediera a su petición, en cuanto el médico lo empujó contra la pared agradeció el apoyo, sus piernas flaquearon. Trató de seguir el movimiento de su lengua que arrasaba su boca, se sostuvo de su gabacha, y cuando empezaba sentir una fuerte presión en su entrepierna el doctor lo liberó.

—Demonios— soltó el hombre asustándolo.

¿Había hecho algo malo?

—Largo Eren.

—Pero...

El hombre se giró apresándolo con una mirada ardiente y furiosa.

—Largo, he dicho. Es más, no te quiero ver rondando por aquí, desaparece.

Se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y esperó a que saliera.

—Sensei.

La mirada homicida que le lanzó, lo hizo huir de la enfermería.

No pudo volver por casi un mes, pues cada vez que se asomaba la mirada asesina resurgía y recibía como respuesta un fuerte. _—__Desaparece. _

Comprendía que por impaciente no podría estar cerca de él, ahora no confiaba en que esperaría después de ese incidente.

En realidad Eren no sabía que Rivaille había decidido aquello, justamente porque él no pudo controlarse. Él era el adulto y cedió fácilmente ante sus ojos verdes suplicantes y sabía que podía volver a hacerlo. Por eso lo despedía en cuanto lo visitaba.

Luego de eso se vieron pocas veces, había otras personas o Rivaille mantenía las distancias.

A un mes de la graduación no soportó más y fue después de las clases a la enfermería. Rivaille lo echó en cuanto entró, pero al ver su expresión le dio una tarjeta con un número de teléfono atrás.

—Si tienes tiempo para esto, vete a estudiar.

Eso lo contuvo durante las pruebas y le enviaba un mensaje diario, sólo recibió respuesta de aquellos en que le contó cosas relacionadas a los exámenes.

El día de la graduación fue corriendo a su encuentro tras recibir un corto mensaje que decía Felicidades. Sin embargo la enfermería estaba cerrada, cuando lo llamó le dijo que se había marchado por una emergencia. No le dijo cual era y pasaron dos semanas enteras sin saber de él.

Más tarde supo que un asunto familiar lo hizo volver a su ciudad y regresaría en un par de semanas, estaba muy ansioso por verlo y había logrado obtener la fecha de su regreso gracias a la orientadora Hanji.

Esperó en la estación hasta que apareció cargando una maleta grande, caminó hacia él sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

— ¿Eren? — dijo el hombre sorprendido mirándolo.

—S...sí

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se removió nervioso.

—Yo supe que regresaba y quise... — tragó fuerte mirándolo apenado —Quería verlo.

Rivaille lo miró serio y acabo asintiendo.

—Ya veo— caminó hasta él con normalidad —Vamos.

Eren caminó junto a él mirándolo de reojo, y sintiendo el pulso martillar con tal fuerza, que se decía a sí mismo que debía tranquilizarse.

—Fue Hanji.

— ¿Eh?

—Hanji te dijo que regresaba hoy.

Ni siquiera era una pregunta simplemente buscaba una confirmación.

—Sí.

De repente la inseguridad lo invadió ¿había hecho mal? Tal vez Rivaille se había arrepentido, después de todo le dijo que en tres meses podía cambiar de opinión. Él por su puesto no lo hizo, no hacía más que desear estar a su lado, pero quizá... él si cambió de opinión.

—Tomaremos un taxi.

Angustiado ahora lo siguió al vehículo. Una vez dentro la tensión por el silencio era asfixiante, por tanto trató de iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Fue un viaje cansado?

—Algo.

La presión del silencio retornó y tragó con fuerza apretando los puños.

—Fue algo repentino ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Desesperado miró por la ventana.

Rivaille notando el estado del muchacho resopló. —Un pariente murió y debía encargarme de algunos asuntos. No había buena recepción ahí, era difícil hacer llamadas.

Eren lo vio alarmado.

—No sabía yo... — el hombre que amaba estaba en una situación difícil y él preocupado por trivialidades —Lo siento.

Rivaille alzó una ceja —No éramos cercanos.

Hasta que llegaron a su destino, Eren fue consciente de que no prestó atención a donde se dirigían, y cayó en cuenta tarde que iban al hogar de Rivaille.

Ya en la acera, sentía su corazón bombear con tal fuerza, que podía imaginar su rostro sonrojado.

—Debe estar cansado— dijo saliendo del paso —Podemos hablar después.

Se forzó en pensar algo más que decir para despedirse, cuando el hombre se acercó y lo observó irritado.

— ¿Qué dices? Después de averiguar cuando regresaba y llegar hasta aquí ¿quieres marcharte?

— ¡No!— respondió con fuerza —Yo… no quiero ser inoportuno.

—Siempre lo has sido. Vamos, mi departamento está en el último piso.

Apenado y sonrojado, lo siguió con la cabeza baja. Ya en el piso justo frente a la puerta, Rivaille se volteó mirándolo serio.

—Si no quieres pasar, puedes irte ahora.

—Yo quiero— Contestó decidido, luego desvió la mirada. —Estoy nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso?

El chico miró a otro lado incapaz de verlo a la cara.

—Demasiado emocionado— murmuró.

Rivaille se giró de prisa y abrió la puerta entrando. Confundido Eren lo siguió.

—Permiso— dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

El departamento estaba increíblemente ordenado, había una planta en una esquina, una cocina y una sala acogedora. Pensó en su mismo departamento, demasiado pequeño comparado con ese.

—Todo está cubierto de polvo— soltó el hombre molesto —Le dije a Hanji que se asegurara de mantener todo en orden.

Pasó un dedo por uno de los muebles.

—Ella sólo limpia por el centro.

Eren comenzó a reír por su actitud, sabía que era así pues en la enfermería vivía regañándolo para que no ensuciara. Estaba feliz de oírlo de nuevo y estar junto a él. Incluso de ver su expresión de disgusto ante el polvo acumulado en los rincones.

— ¿Cuando comienzas la universidad?

Su risa cesó —En un mes, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería. Trabajo por las mañanas.

—Ya veo.

Eren se ahorró la explicación de que eligió las mañanas para poder reunirse por las tardes. Había estado tan ansioso por verlo de nuevo, recordaba sus labios sobre los suyos y sentía su sangre arder.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

— ¡Ah! yo— no podía tranquilizarse su cara ardía y sus manos picaban ¿era el único emocionado por verse de nuevo?

—Francamente— dijo Rivaille aproximándose —Poniendo expresiones como esa, no me das más opciones.

El mocoso desde la terminal venía sonrojándose y viéndolo con ojos anhelantes ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No podía tolerarlo más. De un movimiento rápido, lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo con fuerza besándolo sin dudar.

De inmediato Eren perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el sofá, se aferró a su camisa y suspiró contra sus labios.

—Sensei— murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya no tienes que llamarme así.

Eren abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mirada oscura. Se sintió diminuto ante él, incluso siento más alto. Era como un ratón presa de un astuto felino.

—Yo... — estaba acostumbrado a pensar en él como sensei, llamarlo por su nombre le parecía irreal.

—Dilo.

Ordenó el hombre como leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Ri... Rivaille san.

Eren quedó hipnotizado ante la semi sonrisa que le dio. ¿Era posible amarlo aún más?

Un nuevo beso silencio sus labios y se entregó de lleno a la pasión. El vaivén de lenguas y respiraciones rápidas fue subiendo de tono lentamente, una parte específica de su cuerpo se levantó de inmediato. Segundos después la camisa de Eren desapareció y aduras penas se dio cuenta.

Cuando una mano bajó a su pecho y apretó su pezón, soltó una exclamación y su entrepierna endureció dolorosamente. Sintió la lengua de Rivaille recorrer su cuello y para su absoluta vergüenza, un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Una mano se coló en sus pantalones y rodeó su miembro erguido. La vergüenza azotó con fuerza, pero fue eclipsada por el incomparable placer que empezó a recorrerlo.

—Ri... ah... sensei— trató de ocultar su rostro con una mano, pero Rivaille no se lo permitió.

—Mírame— le ordenó el hombre al verlo cerrar los ojos.

El movimiento que incitaba su parte baja se detuvo.

—Me detendré si no me miras.

Abrió los ojos abochornado y separó los labios cuando Rivaille lo besó, iniciando de nuevo el candente movimiento.

Sin soportarlo más trató de detenerlo, pues estaba en su límite sin embargo ante su resistencia el hombre mordió su cuello llevándolo al orgasmo. Su respiración violenta empezó a regularse, y no podía creer que todo aquello fuera real.

Rivaille se regodeó al ver el rostro sonrojado y apenado de su joven amante, cada día de tortura desde que lo conoció parecía lejano ahora, soltó su propia camisa y lo empujó para dejarlo acostado en el sofá. Comenzó a soltar su pantalón y volvió su atención al muchacho.

Lo besó recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca, llenándose de sus gemidos avergonzados y preparando con cuidado la siguiente parte para no lastimarlo.

Cuando Eren sintió como un par de dedos se introducían lentamente en su interior, quiso alejarse y evitar la extraña sensación.

—Sensei no...

—Es algo tarde para que te arrepientas— susurró candente en su oído.

—No ¡ah! — Su espalda se curveó cuando presionó cierta parte de su anatomía —No es eso.

El movimiento lento comenzó a dejar de ser incómodo conforme empezaba a acostumbrarse. Pronto otra erección se hizo presente y dejó que las reacciones de su cuerpo lo gobernaran.

Rivaille hizo tanto como pudo para controlarse, pero cuando el chico lo abrazó y empezó a susurrar "sensei" en su oído, no pudo tolerarlo.

—Respira— fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a introducir su hombría.

Era mucho peor que antes, dolía. Una parte de Eren quería pedir que se detuviera, pero no podía porque la otra estaba demasiado excitada por las caricias en sus pezones y los besos en su cuello.

—Trata de respirar.

Asintió y trato de obedecer, sabía que cuando comenzara a moverse sería peor.

—Voy a detenerme— Anunció el hombre al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del muchacho.

— ¡No! — Eren lo miró —Por favor, no se preocupe... estaré bien.

La respiración del chico subía y bajaba con fuerza. Fue de hecho un alivio su respuesta, porque no se sentía capaz de detenerse.

—Estoy feliz de ser uno con Ri... Rivaille san.

El movimiento brusco lo hizo cerrar los ojos y abrazarlo, aun dolía pero la verdad tras ese acto lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Estaban juntos y lo que sentían era mutuo y hermoso.

—Lo amo sensei.

—Mocoso deja de incitarme. Mira que hacer que yo me enamorara así...

Eren lo miró sorprendido y una gran sonrisa pintó su cara. Rivaille besó su sonrisa y se grabó a fuego su expresión sonrojada y feliz. El dolor remitió cuando Rivaille encontró el punto adecuado, y entre jadeos y gemidos ambos alcanzaron el clímax en el oscuro departamento.

—Eren despierta.

El chico se removió y cuando logró abrir los ojos se encontró en una cama.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

El joven se incorporó de inmediato y una molestia disparó a su cadera. Cerró un ojo por reflejo y sintió un peso extra en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Miró a Rivaille y un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro. —E... estoy bien.

Fue consciente de su desnudez y de lo que había sucedido.

Rivaille se apartó al ver al chico sonreír mientras abrazaba la manta que lo cubría, con expresiones tan descuidadas seguía tentándolo inconscientemente.

—Son las siete— Le dijo sin saber bien a qué hora entraba a trabajar.

—No— Eren pareció despertar de su fantasía buscando su ropa a tientas. —Entro a las ocho.

Rivaille le tendió las prendas y caminó a la puerta.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección?

—A tres cuadras de la universidad.

—Llamare un taxi para ti.

Eren se vistió de prisa y al salir encontró al hombre sentado en la mesa con un paquete cerrado.

—Para el camino— dijo al verlo salir —El taxi está por llegar.

—Gracias— estaba azorado por sus atenciones.

El hombre se levantó y puso dinero en su mano. —Para el taxi.

—No yo...

—No discutas— el tono autoritario y la mirada lo hicieron tragar grueso.

—Como diga Corporal.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando tras las palabras una ola de emociones los embargó. Eren no sabía porque había dicho sido tan confianzudo para llamarlo por su primer nombre, y Rivaille no comprendía porque esa simple palabra pareció desatar algo antiguo en su interior.

—Yo... volveré esta noche.

—No— dijo parpadeando —Descansa.

—Pero...

—El fin de semana— dijo Rivaille sin importancia —Puedes pasarlo aquí.

De un salto el joven lo abrazó y salió de prisa con una sonrisa.

Rivaille resopló mirando la puerta, la sensación extraña permanecía en su pecho.

Se metió a la ducha tratando de recodar el sueño de esa noche, pero no lograba hacerlo, lo que era raro en realidad.

Eren por su parte tampoco recordaba que soñó, desayunando en el taxi con una sonrisa pensaba en el fin de semana que se acercaba.

Aquella noche fue la última de los sueños recurrentes, no volverían a soñar con murallas, y tejados, aquel fue el ultimo sueño de una vida pasada.

Por fin estaban juntos y simplemente ya no tendrían que separarse más.

* * *

.

.

Y así acaba, espero les gustara, a pesar de que leo yaoi es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, ojala no quedara mal.

Agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios y sus mensajes alentadores, gracias por leer.

**Eirin, Sphica, Dark Moon 00, PaulitaXDB, mary-animeangel, ednaviibritannia, SuperNathy, Hessefan, Full Moon-nya, Kibasdf, ZakuryMinashiro, rinaloid, shia1624, JimeHyuuga37, Zamtik y Girzzeta, izhyoh, kane-noona, Amyhii.**


End file.
